Numerous processes are known in the art for the production of a nitrogen product stream by using cryogenic distillation. The conventional process for the production of pressurized nitrogen directly from a cryogenic separation zone uses a single pressure distillation column with the oxygen rich waste stream being used at least in part to provide the process refrigeration by work expansion.